


Ridiculous Thoughts

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo accidentally falls in a river, and while lending him one of his own tunics, Thorin realizes that his feelings aren't as shallow as before. (A short comic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: "the cheeky ballsac comic" for obvious reasons!  
> Reasons why this is on AO3 and not tumblr: the formatting on both websites suck, but at least here you guys can read/scroll in your own volition, while on tumblr you have to click on each thumbnail, and still the dialogue won't be readable. I'm sorry if you're on mobile and the format is terrible, but I had to choose the lesser evil.
> 
> Massive thank you to @mcmanatea for the superb beta work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who supported me during every stream while I was drawing this, and everyone on my patreon or putting up with me!! ♥ 
> 
> (did you like the river/shallow feelings pun?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm aware, being demi myself, that demi people can/will masturbate more often than Thorin claims he has here, but this is my story, my headcanon, Thorin is a demi virgin schmoop who had never fallen in love so hard before!!! also, I'm placing these events after their stay at Beorn's, but before their pass through Mirkwood. I think everyone would be quite comfortable with each other by then!!
> 
> (fyi: I shall populate the bagginshield scent kink tag with my own dirty hands...)
> 
> I'm rutobuka2 on tumblr, it's where I post most of my things. I have a nsfw sideblog as well, nastyrutobuka, if you're interested ;)


End file.
